This Crazy, Ridiculous Mess
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: There's still a part of Dean that wants Seamus. Somehow, Piers doesn't mind.:: for Lo


_Voodoo Magic, task 4: Write about someone who loves more than one person._

_Word Count: 1041_

* * *

"It's okay, you know," Piers says, setting a cold bottle of beer in front of Dean before sitting across from him. He pops the top from his own bottle and presses the brown glass to his lips.

Dean swallows dryly. He knows exactly what Piers means, but he can't bring himself to admit it. Instead, he opens his bottle and takes a sip. The beer aggravates his knotted stomach, but he swallows down the sourness and hopes for the best. "What's okay?"

Piers snorts, setting his drink down. Dark brows raising, he offers Dean a knowing grin. "I saw the way you looked at your school friend," he says. "I _know."_

Dean shakes his head, but it's a weak denial, easy to see through. Maybe there _is _still a part of him that fancies Seamus. If he's honest with himself, that's one thing that has never changed, and he suspects it never will. His lips part, ready to offer an excuse, but nothing comes out. All he can do his sigh heavily and hang his head.

"How did you figure it out?" he asks, wringing his hands together, half anxious, half guilty. He glances up at his boyfriend, hating the way his heartbeat races painfully. "Was I that obvious?"

For several seconds, Piers is quiet as he nurses his bottle, draining it with ease and skill that Dean knows comes from years of teenage alcoholism. He sets the empty bottle aside before placing his hands on the scratched and weathered table, slender fingers tapping against the surface. He laughs and shakes his head. "Only obvious because I know that look. I used to look at Dudley like that."

"What happened?"

Piers' pale cheeks flush a soft pink. He clears his throat and pushes a hand through his dark, close-cropped hair before resting his palm against the nape of his neck. "Should be easy to guess." Another laugh, more nervous this time, bubbles from his throat. "He was flattered but straight."

Dean considers. He knows that it isn't the same with Seamus. The two of them had danced around each other, never daring to voice what they could have been. Thinking about it now, Seamus is his biggest _what if_.

But it shouldn't matter. He has Piers now, and it should be enough. It _is _enough; at least that's what he tells himself.

Piers leans back in his chair, stretching his long legs out underneath the table. His shoe brushes against Dean's calf. "If you wanted to date him, I wouldn't mind."

Dean feels a flicker of panic. Tears prick his eyes, but he blinks rapidly, refusing to cry. It takes several seconds for his lungs to remember how to work, but he finally manages to suck in a trembling breath. "You're breaking up with me?"

It's not like he could blame Piers. Why would anyone want to commit to someone who loves more than one person? Aren't relationships supposed to be about finding _the one _and treasuring them more than anything in this world? Piers deserves so much better, and Dean can't give it to him.

To his surprise, Piers leans forward, gripping his side as he laughs. Dean stares at him, blinking slowly in confusion, trying to figure out what the hell could be so funny.

"Do you really think you can get rid of me that easily?" Piers asks as he struggles to sit up straight. His eyes are swimming with tears from laughing so hard, and his breathing is unsteady as rogue giggles escape his lips. "What if I don't care if you dated him, too?"

Dean frowns, folding his arms over his chest. It isn't unheard of, he supposes. Still, it catches him off guard, and he can't help but wait for the trap to fall.

"I mean it."

"Why would you want me to date someone else?"

Piers leans forward and reaches out, taking Dean's hand gently. "I want you to be happy. If that means you need a second boyfriend, I'm okay with that."

"Would you date him too?" Dean asks, curious as to how it would work. "Or… would you have your own boyfriend?"

Piers considers. With a shrug, he moves in a little more until his lips brush Dean's. "Whatever works best for all those involved."

…

It isn't as awkward as Dean had imagined. Seamus listens quietly, and though his blush swallows the patch of freckles on his cheeks and his pale eyes widen, he seems intrigued.

"So, what you're saying is your bloke doesn't care if you have another bloke?" Seamus asks.

Dean shrugs. He's still trying to wrap his own head around it. It's such an alien concept, but he loves the freedom it offers.

"Does he want to date me?"

"Not sure. He seems open to it if you are."

Seamus shakes his head, grinning as his sandy-blond hair whips against his face. "Your Muggle is a bit odd, isn't he?"

Dean laughs. It's something he's come to terms with over the years. Piers seems like he should be easy to read, but Dean still hasn't figured him out. "You have no idea."

"What the hell? Why not?" Seamus inches closer, his fingers ghosting over Dean's forearm. "Piers is sort of cute. Almost as cute as you."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Cuter."

"You're biased."

…

He can't believe that it works out. Somehow, he's lucky.

Dean leans in the doorway, watching in amusement as his boyfriends bicker back forth in the kitchen. Piers wants to make his cousin's famous chocolate chip cookies, but Seamus is hopeless, and it looks like the oven is going to catch on fire at any moment.

"Can't we just use magic?" Seamus asks, a hint of a whine in his voice.

Piers scowls. "Some of us aren't wizards!"

Seamus huffs, resting a flour-coated hand on his hip and leaving a white print on his orange shirt. "And whose fault is that?"

It's still early, and the two of them are adjusting. There are some kinks that may never be smoothed completely out, but Dean doesn't really care. He makes his way into the kitchen, kissing Seamus' cheek, then Piers'.

This relationship is a crazy, ridiculous mess, but he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
